


Preventative Maintenance

by weirdbitterdays



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foot rubs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/pseuds/weirdbitterdays
Summary: “Um, thank you, Master.” He said quietly. Nandor glanced up at him before looking back down quickly.“Just have to make sure you are not hurting yourself.” He grumbled, but there was a note of tenderness there. “My familiars do not limp around like a horse that ran the wrong direction when seeing a wolf and then sprained their hind leg.” Guillermo balked a bit at the insinuation, but couldn’t hold back a smile at being taken care of.--some nandermo fluff for your evening
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Preventative Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you just put something out into the universe before you think about it too hard? That's what I did here.

Guillermo shirked off his bag, hanging it on the coat rack and dropped the plastic shopping bag full of cleaning supplies into the coat closet in the foyer with a sigh. He’d unpack the bag in the morning. It had been a long day. 

Nandor called to him from his crypt. “Guillermo?”

With a rolling stretch of his neck, he treaded over to the open door and stopped in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe to gaze wearily at his Master, who was lounging regally on his maroon settee, an open book in his lap. He probably hadn't done anything of interest or importance all day, Guillermo thought with a strange twinge of affection.

“Did you have a fun errands trip?” Nandor asked, idly flipping through the pages of the leather-bound history book.

“I mean, i don't know if I'd call it fun,” Guillermo started, with an earnest look at the painting behind Nandor's head as if the old Al quolanudarian horse would understand the plight of searching for a very specific chemical that was out of stock at 4 different stores due to its use in some probably-lethal party drug that the kids were making these days. The horse would listen more than Nandor would, at least - of that, he was pretty sure. 

“Not fun? But you love the party store. They have those green glasses in the shape of leaves, you always put them on-”

“i put them on once - “ Guillermo started defensively,

“And you say ‘look at me! I am in these outrageous glasses!’”

“It was St. Patrick's day -”

“Master, look at me, I look like a Leper-khan! I'm going to steal your gold!'"

“It’s leprechaun, and I’m pretty sure they don't steal gold, they hoard it in a pot at the end of a rainbow or something.” 

“Yes, well, I don't think they should hoard all that gold, Guillermo, do you? Don't they ever give some of it away like Mr. Santa Claus -” Guillermo raised his eyes to the heavens, searching for strength. His Master’s comments were always some level of charming, though today they were teetering dangerously close to irritating. 

“Hey master? Can we talk about this some other time? I'd love to debate holiday mascots with you but I've had a really long day and I kind of just want to relax.”

Nandor sat back a bit in his seat.

“Oh. Well…” He looked at his legs which were spread lazily across the loveseat as if he was just now noticing them. Slowly, he lowered them to the ground to create an open space next to him, and looked back at Guillermo.  
“You should sit, if you are tired.” His tone had the cadence of an order, but Guillermo knew better. He felt a familiar surge of warmth at the gesture, and smiled warmly. 

“You don't mind?”

Nandor smiled at him, one of those cheesy, goofy smiles that drew Guillermo to him again and again. It didn't matter how hard his day had been, how poor Nadja and Laszlo had treated him that day or how dumb Nandor had been in conjunction with them - Nandor's wide, dumb grin cleansed his spirit, calmed him down, made him feel like he was weightless where he stood. 

“Why would I mind? It is just me and my many very cool and precious artifacts.” He said with a wave of a hand. No cameras. No roommates. In these moments, Nandor could shrug off the put-upon distance he held between them except when, well. When he wanted. Guillermo knew he was a sucker for it, for chasing crumbs, but he couldn’t help feel that it’s better to have a master you can enjoy your time with sometimes than, say, a truly creepy monster like the Baron. Nandor’s two-sided nature would have to do for now. 

Guillermo chuckled and felt himself gliding over to the couch. He held Nandor’s friendly gaze as he dropped into the seat, his leg curling under him and one arm laying across the back of the seat loosely. He felt, rather than saw, their mutual gaze gain a certain heat at the sudden closeness. They held the gaze a beat, then he broke away, hissing in pain and grabbing his foot that was hanging awkwardly off the couch as the muscle of the bridge of his foot tensed painfully in a sharp cramp. Nandor reached out to him instinctually, his large hands gently taking hold of his ankle and shoe, pulling Guillermo's leg forward towards him. 

“Ow, ow -” Guillermo was saying, and Nandor was shushing him,

“You are not properly stretching before your errands, Guillermo, that is why you are in pain.” Nandor admonished him as his pale fingers deftly pulled the laces of his brown leather shoe apart, slipping it off his foot and dropping it to the floor. He held Guillermo’s socked and cramping foot in his hands, thumb pressing a relieving line from the sole to the tip of his big toe. He massaged the top of his foot, alternating presses on each toe. Guillermo winced, saying without thinking,

“Ow, the second toe hurts, just rub the bottom.” He realized a second too late that he had said something rather bossy to his Master. His eyes flicked up to Nandor’s, bracing for a harsh word, a demerit, and another year of servitude. As if Guillermo couldn’t leave whenever he wanted. As if another year of servitude didn’t mean another year of intimacy with the world’s coolest, sexiest vampire. Nandor regarded him but did not stop, and in fact followed Guillermo's direction, focusing his fingers’ attentions to the aching bridge, leaving his toes free.

He suddenly felt self-conscious.  
“Um, thank you, Master.” He said quietly. Nandor glanced up at him before looking back down quickly.

“Just have to make sure you are not hurting yourself.” He grumbled, but there was a note of tenderness there. “My familiars do not limp around like a horse that ran the wrong direction when seeing a wolf and then sprained their hind leg.” Guillermo balked a bit at the insinuation, but couldn’t hold back a smile at being taken care of. He winced again as a strong finger rubbed a particularly tender spot and jumped slightly. Nandor pulled a hand off his foot to steady his thigh, saying breathily and calmly, 

“Relax.” Guillermo inhaled a steadying breath and tried not to notice how the spread of Nandor’s hand left his thumb dangerously close to the inner seam of his slacks. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. Nandor looked up at him again, something unsaid in his eyes, and pulled his hand back, asking with one more rub for emphasis,

“How does that feel?” Guillermo stretched his toes tentatively. 

“Better.”

“Good. Give me your other foot.” 

“But that one doesn’t hurt -“

“Preventative maintenance, Guillermo.” Guillermo was so impressed he even knew that term, he didn’t mind being referred to as if he was some factory machine or farm animal. 

As Nandor massaged his other foot, he felt his body relaxing under his Master’s ministrations, a sense of calm washing over him. His weariness overtook him like a warm blanket. He shuddered a yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but Guillermo awoke some time later, still in Nandor’s crypt. One of Nandor’s luxurious, heavy capes was draped over him like a blanket. He’d never fallen asleep in here before. He tentatively called out,

“Master?” 

“I am here, Guillermo.” Nandor said reverently from an armchair across the room. “You were a very sleepy man. I decided to let you rest.” Guillermo snuggled in the cape, taking a quiet but deep breath, the scent of Nandor filling his nostrils. This was wonderful. At that moment, the camera crew rounded into the room to see what Nandor was up to. Nandor slammed the book in his lap shut, sitting upright in his chair, “And see to it that you never let it happen again! Fucking guy.” Nandor grimaced at the camera. All Guillermo could do was roll his eyes from his cozy spot, shooting the camera a long suffering look, and say,

“Of course, Master.”


End file.
